


love you goodbye.

by sinfuljiminy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, M/M, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"(Hey, hey, hey.) Oh, why you wearing that to walk out of my life? (Hey, hey, hey.) Oh, even though it's over you should stay tonight. (Hey, hey, hey.) If tomorrow you won't be mine, won't you give it to me one last time? Oh, baby, let love you goodbye."<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	love you goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so. whether you've heard love you goodbye or not, this short scene is pretty much straight to the point. the lyrics on the summary pretty much says it all. i absolutely love this song and just had to write something based on it so i hope you like it! ♥ Zee.

It hurt to look at him. Louis knew he should've slammed the door in his face, should've yelled, screamed, kicked, and punched the man who tore his heart out of his chest and demanded him to get out of his life forever, but he couldn't. He was frozen, looking outside the window at a world that keep on moving, spinning, even if he felt as if his life came to a complete stop.

"Lou.."

His voice stung and it sent shivers up Louis' spine, causing him to close his eyes and wrap his arms around himself, breathing out slowly through his nose. But it did nothing to ease the way his stomach felt, empty and tightening, as if searching for some kind of life force, for something to hold onto. He was empty inside; he was dead.

"Lou?"

"Stop saying my name." Louis whispered and he knew it was so weak that Harry probably didn't hear, but he didn't repeat himself. Simply leaned forward to press his forehead against the cold window and he wished he could disappear. God, he felt so small and scared and embarrassed--- he was embarrassed.

"Do you want me to go?"

He couldn't answer because if he did, he'd ask Harry to stay. He'd ask Harry to kiss his pain away and hold him until he stopped breaking apart, but he knew that it was useless. He knew that he was broken beyond repair and complicating things would hurt him a hell of a lot more than it would Harry. 

"Louis."

"What, Harry?" He finally turned around and dropped his arms, hands smacking harshly against his thighs. "What do you want? Haven't you said all you need to say?" He wasn't here to apologize--- Harry has never apologized for anything he's ever done in his life and Louis knew that all too well. He was here to tell Louis that he was leaving for good, walking away from a situation that he couldn't fix with his charming smile and soft, raspy voice. This wasn't something that he could just sweet talk Louis into forgiving him for and the younger man knew it perfectly; he always knew. So there he stood, with his shirt half buttoned and his jeans hugging his thighs so tightly, brown boots covering his feet, looking like a million dollars just to tell Louis that he was leaving. "What do you want?" Louis said and his voice broke more with each word as tears stung his eyes.

And to make it worse, Harry stepped forward. Just an inch, but it was enough to make Louis cringe, his stomach to do a billion flips at once, and his knees to weaken nearly causing him to tumble to the ground. "I.. Just needed to see you before I left."

"No, you didn't _need_ to. You wanted to see if I'd forgive you this time. If I'd take you back and tell you everything was okay." He spoke, but each word was like daggers through his heart and he knew that it was best to walk away and not give Harry anymore of himself. He's already sucked his soul dry with the shit he's done to him over the years. "It's not okay and I don't forgive you and I don't want to see you again."

"Okay.." Harry said and nodded slowly, eyes cast down to the ground between them. It seemed like a million miles, the distance growing with every passing second. "Can I just.. give you this then?"

Tears trickled out of his eyes as his blurry vision settled upon the necklace Harry held up and he remembered the night he gave it to him as if it were yesterday. They had made it to a year; the bumpiest year of his life where he cried more than he ever had and doubted that they would make it and when they did, he wanted to commemorate that with a special memory. They drove up to a secluded cabin for a weekend, made love on every surface, in front of the fire, on the porch, in the tub... it was beautiful. After the second night, they were laying in bed and Louis presented him with a gift, a silver necklace with a half heart to match his own and Harry promised to never take it off. He promised that Louis will always have his heart and that he'd protect his as well.

Two nights ago he broke that promise; he broke Louis' heart. 

The gap between them was closed and Louis reached out with trembling hands to take the necklace from Harry's hand, staring down at it as memories attacked him and it felt like his heart was being squeezed out of his chest. "I fucking loved you, you asshole."

"I know.. and I fucked it up. I fuck everything up."

"Was it worth it? Was _he_ worth it?"

Harry shook his head but he didn't answer audibly and Louis knew why. Louis knew that Harry regretted his decision even if he'd never own up to it and he hated that he understood that because if a person loves someone so much they wouldn't stoop down to a level so low as to hurt them the way he did. They had a home and Harry defiled it by bringing someone into their bed and thinking it was okay to make love to them, staining the secrets and promises and memories he and Louis had made in that very room. Louis was angry. He wanted to hit something, to break everything within arm's reach, to push Harry out of his hotel room, his life, forever and to hate him withe very fiber of his being and yet...

Louis let the necklace drop and before he could stop himself and make a conscious decision, he closed the gap between them completely, grabbing the back of Harry's neck with his fingers threading through a bed of curly hair and crushed their lips together harshly. After a second, they fell into the familiar rhythm, dragging their twin flesh together, Harry's large hands pressing against his lower back and tugging him closer, so close that Louis could feel every rippling muscle move against his quivering frame and, God, he was weak for this man.

"Lou.."

"Don't." Louis breathed and continued to kiss him, tugged on his hair with one hand and gripped his shirt with the other. "Just don't. Kiss me. Shut up and kiss me."

Harry complied... he wasn't exactly in the position to deny the request and Louis was eager to let the pain go for the night, to give in one more time before sending the man who tore him down completely out of his life forever.

Hands gripped his thighs and before he knew it, Louis was being carried with legs wrapped around Harry's waist to the messy bed that he practically sunk into when he was laid down. They kissed heavily, panting while clawing at each others clothes, Harry's shirt coming off first then Louis' sweats, shoes dropping to the carpeted ground with soft thuds. Louis wiggled from under Harry's body to take off his shirt and threw it to the side carelessly, reaching to pull the man closer to him again and lifted his head, lips attaching to his neck. He gripped Harry's long hair with both his hands and tugged hard as moans fell from him that sounded more like soft whimpers or cries than anything else, but he couldn't be bothered to care. All he wanted was to get this out of his system and never see Harry Styles again.

Louis found himself with his back flushed against Harry's chest, head lolled back against his shoulder and hands dragging down his torso, over his hips, and to his thighs. He shivered when nails scraped against the sensitive skin and sucked in a deep breath, biting down at his bottom lip and wincing as he felt the burn on his neck where Harry was sucking a mark onto his skin. He didn't care.. he _couldn't_ care, not until he woke up tomorrow morning and regretting this ever happened. Cool fingers wrapped around his cock and he jerked forward into the feeling, mewls rolling from his tongue as he turned his head to kiss along Harry's strong jawline and down over his Adam's Apple, a deep groan erupting from the younger man. He loved when Harry was audible during sex.. fuck, it was one of things he was going to miss most.

"Off.." He moaned and pulled at Harry's jeans, popping open the button and unzipping them before moving away and watching as he kicked them off, letting them dangle off the side of the bed. Louis crawled closer to him and aligned their hard cocks, rubbing them together as he captured Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it before tracing the flesh with the tip of his tongue. Harry's eyes fluttered close and his hands glided over Louis' ass, their hips grinding against each other and their cocks leaking simultaneously. Louis kissed down his torso, tongue flicking over one of the hard nubs on his way down, gripping Harry's cock and wasting no time as he sunk his mouth over the hard flesh and savoring every inch until it disappeared completely. He pulled off to take a deep breath and lick the throbbing vein that ran along the shaft, take the foreskin between his lips and tug teasingly sending Harry into a fit of moans that had his eyes shutting close and his hands rubbing the back of Louis' head. He kissed the wet tip, tongued at the slit, ran his hand down the full length of it appreciating the slight curve shape it took and shivering as he remembered how good it always felt inside of him.

After a few minutes, Louis pulled away and reached for a bag on his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube that he unintentionally had in his possession, but thankfully so since it was proven to be of use. He popped open the bottle and laid back against the pillows, pouring a nice amount onto his fingers and tossing the tube to Harry, spreading his legs and reaching down to rub the glop over his quivering hole. He moaned and leaned his head back, eyes lazy as they watched Harry, who was watching him, take the bottle and pour the liquid onto his cock and spread it around evenly, pushing back the foreskin and getting the tip of his dick nice and slick. When finished, he settled himself between Louis' legs and kissed him sweetly, too sweetly but he decided to let it slide.

"No prep," Louis demanded when he felt Harry's hand slide between them, their eyes locking intensely, breathing heavier. "Just fuck me, Haz.. fuck me so hard I forget.."

A guttural moan escaped the younger man's lips as large hands pressed against the inside of Louis' thighs, holding them steady as he pushed himself within the tight walls slowly, so tantalizingly slow. Louis writhed underneath him, gripping his arms and letting out whines with every inch that was buried inside of him, every inch of him burning and trembling and desperately wanting more. Harry bottomed out in no time and began to thrust, slowly at first and gradually gaining speed as Louis chanted, _"fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,"_ with a sound so pathetic and broken and he knew Harry loved it when he was needy and demanding. It wasn't long before the harsh slaps of their skin echoed throughout the quiet hotel room and Louis was clawing at his back, leaving red marks on his pale skin, meeting every one of Harry's thrusts with a loud cry that seemed to shake the walls. His skin was wet and flushed, his face bright red, hair sticking to his forehead, mouth ajar, heart breathing hard against his chest and he just wanted more.. he needed more...

He needed to forget.

With whatever strength he could muster, Louis leaned up and flipped their bodies over, straddling Harry's waist and began to ride him as if his life depended on it. His fingers dug into the skin around his nipples and Harry's hands gripped his hips so tightly that it hurt, but he didn't complain. He welcomed the pain and he growled at Harry to smack his ass, crying out when he obeyed and bounced on his dick faster, sloppily, desperately. He felt the tears trickling out of his eyes and didn't bother to wipe them away as his hands wrapped around Harry's throat and squeezed lightly, the younger man leaning his head back to grant his more access and encouraging to choke him with small slaps against his hips. "Fuck, Harry.." Louis cried softly and his body shook as his orgasm took his over the edge and he came untouched, his face red and blotchy and he was embarrassed again. Always so embarrassed.

But Harry kissed him, hands wrapped around his face comfortingly, he kissed him better and continued to fuck him slowly until Louis came down from his high and was able to control his limbs again. He slipped off onto the bed and buried his face in the pillows, knees pressed against the mattress, back arched so that his ass was perched high in the air. Harry positioned himself behind him and gripped his hips tightly, leaning over to kiss down along his spine until he reached his lower back, nosing at the curve there and kissing the top swell of his ass before sinking himself within the wrecked walls once again. Harry pounded into Louis relentlessly, the older man crumbling to pieces beneath him with every strike against his prostate and his legs trembled horribly while his voice reduced to nothing, unable to produce noise. He grabbed a handful of Louis' hair and tugged on it hard, causing him to sit up with shaking hands holding him up as Harry reached his peak and came hard, filling him with his thick come. Louis squeezed his weak walls trying to milk every last drop out of him and fell back against the bed when he couldn't anymore, spent, exhausted, and embarrassed.

Harry pulled out of him, allowed his body to relax completely and bent over to spread Louis' ass cheeks and lick that come that was oozing out of his beautiful red wrecked hole, the older man purring softly and rubbing his wet cheek against the pillow. When Harry's tongue parted from Louis, it all came crashing down around him once again. The hurt, the betrayal, the tightening in his chest that made him feel like he was going to suffocate. He was going to cry again, biting his lip to keep from trembling and he didn't want to break down right there. Not in front of Harry... not again.

He quickly stood up and walked on wobbly knees to the bathroom without so much as a word to Harry, closing and locking the door behind him before leaning heavy against it. He pushed his hands against his face and shuddered as waves of emotion ran over him and the tears began to roll out of his eyes as they have been for the past two days. He moved quickly, turning on the sink, turning on the shower, trying to create some noise before he tumbled to the ground and wrapped himself in the smallest ball possible, hiding his face in his arm and allowing the emotions to completely overpower him. He cried harder than he cried when he found Harry and Zayn in bed together, his best friend tied up while Harry sucked him off, both of them completely naked except for the pretty panties his boyfriend had on. He cried harder than when he ran out of his house with nothing but the clothes on his back and Harry ran after him, begging to explain. Harder than the first night he spent alone in his car because he was too weak, too embarrassed to call anyone or even check into a hotel, unable to face anyone after what he'd just witness. He was supposed to be gone three days only... three days and he came back early to surprise Harry only to find that his life was to be completely and utterly shattered.

Louis didn't know how long he sat there, but he finally found the strength to get up and shower, still weeping but not as hard. He'll probably never cry that hard again in his life. He washed away Harry's scent, any evidence he could that wasn't the marks he sucked onto his neck or the scratches on his hips. After he felt somewhat clean, he wrapped a large towel around himself and shut everything off, standing at the door with his hand on the knob and closed his eyes, unprepared to face Harry again, but he knew he had to eventually. Even if it was to say goodbye.

But when he opened the door, Louis found himself alone, Harry's jeans gone from the bed, his shirt and boots disappeared from the ground. His heart twisted in his chest and he looked towards the door, closed as if no one has every opened it to begin it. Eyes shifted again to the nightstand... no note. Not that he expected one but--- He went to his phone and unlocked it, going to his messages and... Nothing; nothing from _him._ He was gone. Louis breathed deeply and for the first time in two days the air actually filled his lungs relievingly. Harry was gone and it hurt like hell, but he felt free. 

He loved him goodbye.


End file.
